


Unplanned doesn't mean Unexpected

by DreamASillyDream



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, G!P, Lexa g!p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamASillyDream/pseuds/DreamASillyDream
Summary: Lexa wants Clarke, but does that means she wants everything that comes with her?





	

Six Months Ago  
Lexa laid on her best friend, Costia’s, green carpeted floor, the fuzzy material rubbing softly against her back as she took a hit of the blunt in her hand. She felt her friend’s body collapse heavily next to hers and chuckled as a pale hand clambered for the blunt repeatedly, missing every time. 

“Here.” she said as she passed it to the slightly older girl. 

Costia moaned, taking the small object with one hand and stroking the brunette’s face with the other. She leaned in to kiss her friend, but Lexa turned her head sharply. 

“Not today. I’m not in the mood.” She replied, making a face at the ceiling.

Costia scoffed, sitting up as she pulled the smoke from the tiny rolled up paper in between her lips. “You’re never in the mood anymore. Whats up with you?”

Lexa shook her head, well aware that her friend wasn’t looking at her, but she wasn’t in the mood for talking either. She had other things on her mind, other people. A snap of fingers next to her ears knocked her out of her thoughts and brought her attention back to the other girl. 

“If you’re going to spend the whole time ignoring me you can leave.”

Lexa frowned. “Calm down. You’re the only person I know who gets more stressed while smoking.” 

The other girl stared down at her with an unamused expression. “My roommate is going to be back soon.”

Lexa sighed as she sat up, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it. She knew that was Costia’s way of “politely” kicking her out. She glanced at the clock above the TV screen in the corner. It was only 6pm. Her train didn’t leave until 10 and despite it only being 15 minutes from Costia’s dorm she knew the girl wouldn’t drive her there now that she was in a sour mood. Lexa grabbed her duffle bag as she rummaged her mind for a place she could wait until her departure time. She didn’t want to get caught roaming the halls in fear that a guard may kick her off campus. Usually she wouldn’t mind sitting in a coffee shop but she was high out of her mind and didn’t know the area well enough to risk it. Even pity-fucking Costia would have been better than getting mugged in an alleyway.

Her mind instantly went to the blonde she had been trying to forget about. Clarke.  
“Seriously Lexa she’ll be back soon.” The brunette heard an impatient voice say behind her.  
“Alright alright I’m going. Miss you not.” She called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. Standing in the hallway she went over her options. Clarke’s dorm was in the next building over. It would be a three minute walk tops. But did the blonde want to hear from her? She had sounded pretty upset when Lexa told her she was going to Costia’s. Lexa never understood why the two didn’t like each other. Clarke hated that Lexa smoked weed and regularly scolded her for the act. Costia always smoked Lexa up for free so maybe that was why? But no, Raven, Clarke’s roommate also smoked and Clarke loved her. Whatever the reason was Lexa knew better than to leave the two alone in a room together, especially after last time.

Before she realized it, Lexa was standing outside of Clarke’s door, her hand hovering in front of its thick wooden frame. Three knocks and an answer to “who is it?” later, Lexa was inside sitting on Raven’s empty bed with her duffle bag discarded at her feet.

“What happened with Costia?” the blonde absentmindedly asked while shuffling through her mini fridge. 

“Roommate came.” Lexa muttered, she licked her lips, noticing for the first time that her mouth was incredibly dry. “Do you have any-”

“Here.” Clarke said as she smiled passing the seated girl a water bottle.

“Thanks. Where’s Raven?” Lexa desperately wanted the conversation off of Costia. She was too tired to hear Clarke rant about why the older girl was no good for her. Ironic considering Clarke was the one who introduced them. 

“A girl in her English class asked her out. I forgot her name. Raven said shes the smartest girl in their class. She better not be using that girl to do her essay.”

Lexa laughed. That would be something the Latina would do. Raven wasn’t a mean girl but sometimes she’d forget that other people had feelings too and it wasn’t be the nicest thing to say yes to a date in hopes of getting someone to do your homework. Then again what kind of idiot would she be to say no to someone who probably had notes Raven had been too tired (hungover) to write herself.

Lexa re-directed her attention to the blonde sitting in the computer chair in front of her. The two had been friends since freshmen year of high school. They had gone to middle school together but back then Lexa was far more interested in rough housing with the boys than exchanging fashion tips with the girls. Not that Clarke was into either, even as a child the blonde chose to spend her time immersed in her books, trying to soak up every bit of knowledge that she could. It wasn’t under 10th grade that Lexa took notice of just how pretty the shorter girl was. How bright blue her eyes shined in the sunlight when she sat in her corner seat near the front of class. How adorable she looked when she rolled her eyes at one of their classmates giving an absurd and intentionally wrong answer to the teacher. How red her cheeks turned whenever Lexa caught her staring at her in the lunchroom. Not to mention how big her chest had gotten since middle school. Puberty had done wonders for both of them and Lexa had to will herself not to stare down the other girl in the locker room before and after gym class. She was hormonal yeah, but she wasn’t a creep. She wasn’t Bellamy. Bellamy and the other boys in their class gawked openly at Clarke to the point that the young girl started wearing oversized sweaters even in the heat of June to wane off their wandering eyes. Lexa convinced herself she wasn’t part of the reason. 

Her hope was confirmed when the blonde dragged her into her bedroom one day after school and placed her hand under shirt (but over her bra unfortun- of course). Clarke wanted to know if it was normal that girls had a, what she called, tough spot in their breast. They had just studied breast cancer in health class that day and the shorter girl was afraid she had found a lump. Lexa remembered gulping as she stared at her hand on her friend’s breast and desperately raked her brain for the correct answer. Despite being born differently below the belt, Lexa shared all the same characteristics as other girls above it. Using her free hand to feel her own breast she confirmed that yes, it was normal to feel what felt like a ball of fat in a sack. Apparently that’s all breasts were. Fat. In. A. Sack. she thought as she unconsciously squeezed her fingers tight around the mound in her hand. She remembered Clarke jumping slightly and her cursing herself because if Clarke didn’t think she was a pervert before she certainly would now. But Clarke only smiled before changing the subject and asking Lexa which movie she wanted to watch for their weekly sleepover. 

Lexa shook her head as her attention was brought back to the present. Clarke was still sitting at her desk, but Lexa was now lying down on the bed with her hands behind her head. When had she moved? This weed Costia gave her must have been good because Lexa was having a harder time than usual following anything going on.  
She grasped at her crotch as she felt the familiar tingling of a boner popping up. It wasn’t abnormal for her to get one after smoking. She knew it was harder for some guys to get it up while high but she was always horny after smoking a bowl or two. She figured that’s why Costia was always so eager to smoke her up for free.

She looked at the blonde chewing on the side of her pencil, licking her lips as she thought of what Clarke could be enjoying in her mouth instead. 

Standing up she wandered over to the desk and sat on the corner. Clarke looked up at her over her glasses. 

“You’ve finally up?” she asked.

Lexa nodded and then smirked. “That’s not the only thing that’s up.”

Clarke looked at her confused before following the brunette’s gaze to her lap, her mouth falling open when she spotted the bulge.

“She missed you too.” 

“Mhmm?” the blonde hummed in question as she stared at the bulge, contemplating what to do next. Lexa knew the blonde hated one night stands and aimless hookups, but they had far exceeded one night by now and Lexa wasn’t a stranger. She loved the blonde- as a friend, she always remembered to tell herself- and she would never disrespect her by bragging about their hookups. Well except to Raven but that was only because Raven had told her all about her night with Octavia and Lexa thought it was only fair.  
Lexa reached down and grabbed Clarke’s hand, placing it over her dick. This was how they tended to start. Lexa mirroring Clarke’s action from all those years ago in her bedroom. Placing the other girl’s hand over her most private part. Clarke groped at it unconsciously as she locked eyes with the brunette hovering over her. 

Dropping to her knees in front of Lexa she unbuttoned the taller girl’s jeans and stroked her penis over her boxers. Lexa moaned loudly as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Clarke mouthed at the tent in her boxers, sucking on the head gently, leaving a dark wet spot over the bright red cloth. Yanking the boxers down quickly, she engulfed the shaft in her mouth fighting her gag reflex as she worked it into her throat. It had been awhile since she had given Lexa a blowjob – well given anyone a blowjob- the last time being over spring break when Lexa stopped by her room drunk and begging for release. She had let the brunette cum inside her twice that night and was left scrambling at 6am in the morning trying to find an open pharmacy that sold plan B. Clarke was one of the most responsible people Lexa knew, but when the two of them were together all common sense was out the window. 

Lexa ran her fingers through the blond strands as she pushed herself further down the other girl’s throat. She thrusted gently at first before her hips picked up speed. Clarke was the only girl who ever let her fuck her mouth. Lexa could slam into her as fast as she wanted and hold her hair as tightly as she pleased and Clarke never once complained. She could tell from how loud the blonde was moaning that she loved it. The harder the better it was for Clarke. In any hole too. That’s why Clarke was her favorite. She let Lexa do anything and everything and enjoyed it even more than the taller girl. Lexa looked down at the girl on her knees before her and groaned when she saw her looking her straight back in the eyes.  
Clarke drew back, letting the shaft fall out of her mouth (Lexa made note of the line of spit that reached from Clarke’s lower lip to the middle of her cock). The blonde jerked her off fast with her hand as she licked the pre-cum from the head.

“I want you to cum on my face.” She whispered, just loud enough for the other girl to hear her.

Lexa let out a high pitched whine as ropes of cum erupted from her all over the girl’s mouth. Some landing on her chest, another flying a few feet away onto the floor. 

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed as she struggled to catch her breath. Clarke had a way of making her cum faster than any other girl she had been with. Something about the way she’d curve her wrist as she jerked her would cause Lexa to explode no matter if they were 5 minutes or 5 seconds into it.  
Clarke licked the white stickiness off of her lips and fingers as Lexa continued to catch her breath. 

“HEY!” she shouted as Clarke used the bottom of her t-shirt to wipe the excess release off of her face.  
Clarke laughed as she stood up, her laughter only getting louder as she looked at Lexa’s frown. “I know you packed more than one shirt Lexa. Besides its not the first time you’ve gotten cum on your clothes.”

“Yeah well it’s the first time on purpose.” Lexa argued, staring at the stain on her shirt. She knew it was a pointless debate. It wasn’t her shirt anyway. She borrowed it off of Costia while at her dorm. A small part of her suspected Clarke knew that. 

Looking up she saw Clarke sprawled out on her bed, her shirt tossed aside and her sweat pants string untied. “You want to help me finish?” the blonde teased.

Lexa smirked as she charged towards the bed.

_________________________________

That was the last time the two women had seen each other. Who knew that would be the day their luck would run out. Most nineteen year olds don’t think about the future when having sex. They’re too busy worrying about the present. About what they can get right now. About what they can feel right now. So what if they rarely used condoms? Lexa used them with everyone else and as far as she knew Clarke wasn’t sleeping with anybody else so there was no risk of diseases. She took every precaution to make sure she’d never catch any STIs. Who knew the one thing she forgot about would be the one she should have worried about the most. 

Pregnancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story enough to continue reading the series as I update. I will update as consistently as possible.


End file.
